Gaea Spring
"Places where magic and nature meet. This convergence is known as a Gaea Spring. These Gaea Springs are the most fertile lands in Atlantis. Any resource generating building built on these grounds will yield resources twice as fast. The rare dragon of these springs, the Amber Crest Dragon, has resource generation abilities as well that may help you recover more resources from Wildernesses you attack, although you have to attack a non-owned wilderness to get the resource boost." Building the Outpost= Requirements to Build: *'Own a Amber Crest Dragon Egg' *'Own a Sunken Temple' *'Level 5 Player' *'Control a Forest' |-| Amber Crest Dragon= The Amber Crest Dragon is not typically used for fighting as it has more unique uses. The Amber Crest Dragon has the ability to capture 10,000,000 resources from any level Wilderness. However, it must be sent with transport troops and it has a long heal time. For more information about this Dragon, please visit the link above. |-| Elite Troop= When you have a Training Camp at level 10 you will be able to train Petrified Titans. These massive tree beings are amazing melee fighters. for more information visit their page. Each Titan produced requires 1 Titan Seedling. These can be farmed from Level 7+ Forests and Anthropus Camps, but only with the Amber Crest Dragon within the march. Titans are the most expensive troop time, resources, and research wise. |-| Fields= This Outpost's field produce twice the amount of resources per hour as the other Outposts! Fields built in the Outposts do not benefit from the production boost of wildernesses. Therefore, if you want to build up fields to produce more resources without using tons of idle population, you should level up the fields in your City and not build any in the Outposts. |-| Unique Effects= Fields in this Outpost produce twice the amount of resources per hour. But building more silos and field buildings is at your own risk. Quests This Outpost is involved in several quests. Builds For the Gaea Outpost, there are many different builds. First, let`s start with the most common: all homes, no feilds. As Petrified Titans are very slow to train, and hog resources and idle population, people tend to only put homes in, because they know they won`t be training PT. With the Muster Point nulled, you should have 27 homes. That will be a nice boost. Another build is the resource booster: 4-5 homes, the rest silos (22-23) and feilds equally divided. People sometimes do this for the 50% res boost that the Gaea OP gives. And finally a less common build: all Training Camps. Ocasionally, a player will have all homes in his/her main city, and the OutPosts ALL Training Camps, for extremley high speeds. You could also do a mix, but that wouldnt be productive. The Homes wouldnt have enough idle pop for their use, the TCs would take up space and not train quickly, the Silos wouldnt be able to hold enough res, and the feilds woudl use up all the Home`s idle. Category:Browse Category:Outposts